Kaleidoscope
by Chris Gammon
Summary: Everypony has different facets of their personalities. But one pony has a facet that could change everything.
1. Chromaticity

Rain pattered against the glass as the darkness from the storm enveloped everything in an air of melancholy. But it wasn't the weather this night that bothered a certain Pegasus, no. The storm that troubled her, was within. She huddled up on the floor, letting the warmth of the library and the others embrace her for comfort. It was another sleepover.

It had taken a while to finally realize what was going on, and why. She knew she was 'different' from the other ponies, and not just because of wings. But these feelings didn't fully come to realization until that new pony came along.

Sure, at first it was innocent enough. But the more they hung out together, the more it seemed so right. She had been around the other ponies so long that they began to bore her with their predictability, and to be fair, the more she got to know them, the less of a match they were. Too shy, tolerable in small doses, too snooty to even go for such a thing, or too much hard work.

But this new pony seemed to be the one. A straight pony to her rough and tumble antics. Someone who would let her run free, but reign her in when needed. Someone who could have a wild side herself if coaxed enough.

Now these feelings were welling up inside, but the price of releasing them was high. Too rich for her blood. Not only would it possibly make the others feel jealous they wern't chosen, it could conceivably repulse them. Sure, she thought the likes of Pinkie Pie could care less. But Applejack and Rarity might disapprove because their upbringing says otherwise. Fluttershy would just want everyone else to stop fighting and get along. That was an unfair burden.

And how would Twilight feel? One of her best friends, blindsiding her with this revelation. She had been around Twilight long enough to know that she wouldn't understand. Not because she was ignorant or narrow minded, but because she had never encountered such a situation before. A best friend admitting a crush would change the already unfamiliar to her dynamic of friendship, and turn everyone upside down with conflicting beliefs. Twilight didn't need the hassle, she was lucky to keep her friends this far. But that's what true friends are for.

Right...?

She began to imagine a saccharine image of 'true friendship conquers all' and they all lived happily ever after. But that wasn't a realistic option. Bad enough it would change everything, but the other layer of implications was a completely different subject. Even if the feelings were returned, it would still be seen as wrong by many ponies.

She needed someone to confide in. A neutral party to seek advice. Maybe that one Pegasus, the one with the lazy eye? "Nah"...she shook her head.

"Psstt..Spike? You awake?"

"Ugh...I wasn't until now!" the dragon whispered, slightly annoyed. "What?"

"I need to talk..."

"Can it wait until morning..."

"No...it can't..."

Spike noticed the seriousness in that last sentence, and became alert. "What's wrong?"

"Well...can you keep a secret?"

"Of course! Losing a friend's trust is the quickest way to loose a friend forever."

"FOREVVVEERRRR!" Pinkie Pie snored, rolling over.

"Well, I have a crush on someone..."

"I know what it's like keeping a crush a secret. It's hard, but I can help you. So...who's the lucky guy?"

No reply, only a sheepish glance away. "It's not a guy."

"Oh...OH! Um...well..." Spike was at a loss. He was a young dragon sure, but he wasn't stupid. Hanging around Twilight and her book smarts did rub off a bit.

"What should I do Spike?" she asked, violet eyes filling with oft seen tears. "I'm afraid the others would judge me!"

"They wouldn't do that! They're your friends! I'm not judging you!"

"It's not that simple! Everypony feels differently about different things. You've heard the talks around Ponyville. It's not that common."

She was right. This subject was way more delicate than most of the situations they encountered.

Spike sighed. "Well, the best advice I could give you is to just, get whoever it is alone, and tell them. That way, it's off your mind, and no one else will know. I'm sure she'll keep it a secret."

"I don't know..."

"If you don't, it'll only eat away at you and make you miserable. Then that misery will spread to your friends, and that would be bad."

"I guess...alright! I'll do it! Tomorrow!"


	2. Value

Today was the day. Rainbow Dash steeled herself for the ultimate turning point, and prepared to cope with the worst possible outcome. Spike flashed her a thumbs up, getting a weak smile in return as the Pegasus approached Twilight Sparkle, who was busy in her books as usual.

"Hey...Twilight..." Dash croaked, her hoof scratching the ground nervously.

"Oh! Hey, Dash! What's up?" She noticed the Pegasus looked a bit tired and worn out. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah...just, didn't get enough sleep last night. Guess I made the storm too strong even for me." Dash grinned, lying through her teeth.

"Oh. Well, you can't be flying if you're going to fall asleep! Why not stay here and rest up?"

"I can't...I mean...well..."

"Is something the matter? You can tell me, I'm your friend."

"No...I can't..." and with that, Dash walked out of the library.

Twilight walked to the door, where Spike stood, and looked at the dragon. "Wonder what's wrong?"

"Don't know." Spike lied. He didn't want to loose her trust, especially with such volatile information. He could feel himself biting his tongue subconsciously. He already figured out for himself which pony Dash had the crush on, which made it even harder to keep the secret because looking at Twilight always brought the subject to mind. He had already scolded Twilight for spilling his secret crush, he didn't want to look like a hypocrite.

"I didn't do anything to make her upset, did I? Oh...I knew I was no good at making friends!"

"Twilight! Snap out of it! I'm sure it's not your fault!" Spike commanded. Well, not entirely, he thought.

"I guess you're right. I just wish I could help her."

The disheartened Pegasus walked through the streets of Ponyville, fighting to try and look happy so ponies wouldn't bother her with questions about her feelings. She didn't even notice the group of three young ponies heading towards her in a stampede of laughter.

The Cutite Mark Crusaders collided with the Pegasus, sending them all into a pileup.

"Oops! Sorry Dash!" Apple Bloom giggled.

"That's okay. I usually fly anyway." Dash mustered a smile. She didn't want to upset the kids.

"We were just laughing at Scootaloo! She was dared to kiss Sweetie Belle!"

"It wasn't all bad. We are friends." Scootaloo smiled.

"Yeah, but Applejack told me that kind of stuff is wrong." Apple Bloom added.

Dash's ears drooped. Her suspicions were confirmed.

"Nuh-uh!" Scootaloo protested. "It shouldn't matter. Fluttershy kisses us goodnight!"

"That's different. I'm talking about the other kind of love."

"Why don't you three run along and stop talking about grown up things..." Dash insisted, scooting the three along with her head. When they were gone, she sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

When all that was over, Dash continued her sulking, until a certain pink pony came bounding along.

"Why do you look so sad? Did you hurt something? Is someone bothering you?" Pinkie Pie asked, striking a defensive stance with an angry scowl.

"No, I'm fine..."

"Nope! I can tell something's wrong! What's wrong?"

Dash sighed, defeated. "You promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a..."

"Okay, okay I get it." Dash interrupted. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I have a crush on Twilight..."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Pinkie registered this in her scattered mind. "Oh WOW! Congratulations! Does she know?"

She took this better than Dash thought she would. "Ummm...not exactly..."

"Well you should tell her!"

"It's not that simple."

"Why not! She seems like a nice pony. I'm sure she'll understand!"

"It's not just her I'm worried about."

"Oh! Well...um...just...um..." For once, Pinkie Pie was at a loss for words.

"Just leave me alone for now. Please?" Dash asked.

Pinkie Pie nodded, and hopped off, her smile faded.


	3. Hues

"I'm just saying," Spike explained, shoving a handful of turquoise stones into his mouth, "that maybe you can't tell Twilight how you feel because you really don't feel that way about her."

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked, cocking a brow.

"I mean...I saw the way you and Pinkie Pie were bonding, The way you stood up for her to Gilda."

Dash was silent. The dragon made sense, but now what?

"But if that's the case, there's still the other ponies reactions. I don't want them to hate both of us." Great, now she had to sort out who she had feelings for before anything else, then cope with the aftermath. It was always something.

Sighing, the Pegasus turned and sulked away, leaving the dragon confused as what he could do to help.

"There you are, Spike!" Twilight called, snapping the dragon back to reality. "What's going on? Did Dash tell you what's wrong?"

"She's...uh...going through some things, right now. It's nothing we can help with. At least, not yet."

"Can you tell me?"

"I don't know. Not yet. All we can do is be supportive."

Twilight looked on as Dash continued to walk away. What could possibly be the matter?

Later that night, Twilight had sent an invite to Dash to come over to the library to sort things out. Hesitant, but ready, she accepted. She knocked on the door with a trembling hoof.

"Oh, Dash! Glad to see you came! Come in."

The Pegasus walked in and sat on the ground, sighing.

"Ready to tell me what's wrong?"

There was a thick silence in the air, and Dash glanced aside to see Spike nodding in approval, yet somewhat nervous himself.

Swallowing, she took a deep breath and approached the unicorn. Before Twilight could ask what was going on, the Pegasus kissed her, lingering there for a few minuets. Spike fell over, stunned at this bold approach.

Pulling away, Twilight was stunned silent.

"He was right..." Dash whispered.

"What...what's going on..."

"I thought I had feelings for you, but now I realize that I don't. At least...not in that way..."

"I had no idea..."

"That's the thing. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how everypony would react. If you don't want to be friends anymore, I understand..."

"Oh, Dash. I still want to be your friend. But you have to get this off your conscience eventually."

"Yeah. But how will I go about telling her?"  
"Who?"

"Pinkie Pie..."

Twilight was floored. "But...I thought you could only tolerate her in small doses!"

"That was before we realized we shared a love of pranks. We got along so well..."

"Do you really fell this way about her? I mean, you were wrong about me."

"I don't know! It could be her, it could be Applejack, it could be anypony now! I'm so confused!"


	4. Opticks

"What brings you around here?" Vinyl Scratch asked, shaking her bright blue mane from her eyes. Her purple lensed sunglasses reflected Rainbow Dash's concerned face.

"I, just need some time to think, Scratch."

"Oh, well...fell free to stay as long as you like. Haven't seen you in a while anyway. I'll get us something to eat."

The unicorn walked off, leaving Dash alone among the crates of records, CDs, and old audio equipment. Scratch wasn't expecting company, so the place was a mess. Though the jumbled piles lent an odd air of comfort.

It was good to see her old friend again, yet she hoped for different circumstances. She knew Scratch used to be in the same position as her long ago, but managed to cope with it well. Perhaps she had some sage advice.

"So." Scratch snapped the Pegasus from her thoughts. "What's on your mind?"

"Well..." Dash scrambled for a way to explain the situation without linking to herself. "I know this pony, who kinda has a crush on another pony."

"Uh-huh?"

"And her crush might not return the feelings. And...if her crush did, well others might not like it."

"I see where this is going." Scratch's eyes narrowed. "So who is it? Who's the lucky girl?"

"You knew?"

"Dash, I've know you for years! You never had to hide it from me! Sure, you never admitted it like I did, but, you never denied it either."

"That obvious huh?"

"Sound like pretty lousy friends if they can't tell." Scratch smirked.

"Hey! Don't talk about my friends like that! They're good friends!"

"Sorry, I was just joking."

"Thing is, I don't know which of my friends the feelings are for. I mean, Twilight seems the most level headed of the bunch, but...Pinkie Pie and I bonded so well over pranks...then there's my rivalry with Applejack..."

"Sounds rough."

"I don't want to alienate the others if I ever do choose. That just makes the decision harder."

"You don't want to break the hearts of the ones who do agree. I understand."

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you cope with all the negative feedback when you...ya know...came out?"

Scratch sighed. "It wasn't easy. But eventually I learned that the ones who had bad things to say were either narrow minded ponies I didn't want to waste time with, or jealous ponies because I didn't pick them. I may have lost a few friends, but the ones that really were my friends stuck by me. Like you!" She gave the Pegasus a nudge, almost knocking her off her hooves.

"Well, I am loyal to a fault sometimes..." Dash blushed.

"Point is, if they are your real friends, your true friends, they won't abandon you. Just come clean and hope for the best. You'll feel waaay better afterwards."

Dash sighed, "You're right. I just need to get over this anxiety first."

"Oh, well...I got some pony grass to help with that."

"No way! I never figured you into that stuff!" Dash's nose curled in disgust.

"Nah! Just joshin' ya! Now get out there and show them why you're Rainbow Dash!"


	5. Blends

Spike took a deep breath and steeled himself. After giving his advice to Dash to help with her problems, he figured he should heed it as well. Knocking on the door of the fashion shop, he stood in awkward silence, waiting for a reply.

Soon, the door opened, revealing the pearly white unicorn of the dragon's dreams. He couldn't help it if he liked unicorns. They were the first thing he saw when he was hatched. In a way, Twilight was his mother.

"Oh, Spike! What brings you here?" Rarity asked in her fake posh accent, her purple mane well styled in place.

"Well, I came to say hi! And um...we need to talk."

"Oh, well come in! Come in!"

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash sat within Twilight's library as the purple unicorn stared with concern. "So...any luck?" she asked, hopeful.

"No...everyone I've talked to says to just come out and say it, but...I'm afraid..." her ears drooped.

"The great Rainbow Dash, afraid?" Twilight asked, a smile forming. "The same who did the impossible and created a Sonic Rainboom, twice?"

"This is different. I'm not breaking records or making history, I'm trying not to alienate my friends. Apple Bloom already let slip that Applejack doesn't like this kind of...thing..."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault."

Twilight turned towards the window, trying to think. She saw a strange site as Rarity and Spike came walking by, side by side, and laughing at something. Rarity then scooped Spike up onto her back and they continued going, wherever they were going.

"Well, that's strange."

"What?" Dash asked.

"Nothing..." Twilight replied, returning focus to her friend. "If you want, I could try and talk to the others. This situation could use a bit of diplomacy."

"If you want to. But I don't think it'll change anything. For the better, anyway."

Twilight hated seeing her friend so distraught. But what could she do? She didn't really agree with the blurt it out philosophy that had been planted into the Pegasus' head, as Pinkie Pie was prone to blurting stuff sometimes that could be taken the wrong way.

No, this needed someone who could talk it out on a pony to pony basis. A hypothetical scenario to lay out and solve like any other problem.

Sighing in content with her stragety, she left the Pegasus to her own devices while she sought out the two ponies in question. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Opaque

Twilight Sparkle weighed her options. She felt that Applejack would be the best to approach first. Given Pinkie Pie's attitude, she wouldn't be as stubborn to the concept. Best to get the hard one out of the way first.

Walking into the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres, she could hear the distinct thump of powerful hooves hitting tree bark, and the sound of falling apples hitting wicker. Following the sound, she found the work pony doing what she did best.

"Hey, Twi! What brings you here? You look downer than Big Macintosh when he looses a bet."

The unicorn was unaware of her blank expression, she never did have a poker face.

"I came here, to talk." she answered sternly.

"Bout what?" Applejack wiped the sweat from her brow with a muddy hoof, smearing a fine line of dirt across her orange fur.

"It's a mission...of diplomacy...for a fellow pony."

"Rainbow Dash likin' another mare?"

Twilight's jaw fell. "How did you know?"

"Ah knew for a while. Just didn't say anything out of respect. Let her say it, not say it for her. That'd be like tossin a long tail cat into a room full o rockin' chairs. Ah just didn't know ah was on the list."

"Well...I heard that you didn't...ya know...like that sort of thing..."

"Apple Bloom shootin her mouth off again no doubt. She keeps listening in to mah conversations, but she always mishears things. Then she thinks she's right when she says somethin."

"So, you don't care?"

"Twi, Dash is my friend. Ah could care less if she likes another mare. Ah just can't return those feelings honestly."

"She just seems so confused." Twilight said flatly, dropping to the ground in a huff.

"Sounds to me like she's got some seeds to sow."

"What?"

"Think about it, Twilight. You saw how Dash an Gilda were gettin' along. Until Gilda revealed she was a right jerk. She seemed mighty tore up about breaking it off with her, an not just their friendship."

Twilight's eyes drifted to nothing in particular as her scholarly brain mulled this over.

"So you're saying, that Dash's feelings are merely illusions brought about by separation anxiety from losing her best friend, now those feelings of friendship are free floating and are searching for a surrogate host to attach to and grow once more?"

"Whatever you said, probably..." Applejack replied flatly. "Your booksmarts give me a right headache."

"Sorry..." the unicorn replied sheepishly, blushing with modesty and embarrassment.

"Think of it this way, Twi. You have Spike and Owlicious. I have Wynnona. Pinkie has Gummy. Fluttershy has Angel and the others. Rarity has Opalescence. But who does Dash have to confide in when we're busy?"

"And with all these feelings of possible rejection and confusion, she's more alone than ever..." Twilight's face grimaced at the thought.

"She's a right powderkeg, sugarcube. Ah somehow don't think rainbows will be part of the explosion."


	7. Negative

Twilight knew this was a bad idea the moment she opened her mouth.

"You want to do...what now?" she asked, disbelief more than apparent.

"Throw Dash a coming out party! It's gonna be super awesome! And everypony will be there to tell her how awesome she is because she don't like dumb old stallions!"

"Pinkie, I don't think it works that way. This is a very delicate subject." Twilight responded, more to her hoof in her face than anypony.

"Well then we can just invite the others only! A super secret party! Those are the best kind!" Pinkie couldn't stop hoping around. "Maybe Spike can tell me the recipe for his Triple Decker Nut Crazy Vanilla...thingies!"

"Pinkie, this is serious." Twilight warned.

"I know! This is so important to Dash that we make her feel better about herself!"

The unicorn was growing irritated now. Pinkie meant well, however, so it wouldn't be right to lash out. Then she got an idea.

"Dash wants to keep this a secret..."

Pinkie screeched to a halt, her smile instantly disappearing. "Well, why didn't you say so? You know how I feel about ponies who tell secrets! You almost made me go back on my word, Twilight! I'm disappointed in you!"

Twilight narrowed her eyes at the pink pony.

"Just, give Dash my message." she explained, walking towards the exit of the bake shop. "And no more about a party."

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie replied, jabbing a hoof into her eye painlessly.

Twilight rolled her eyes and left.

A few hours later, the Pegasus in question strolled into Sugarcube Corner, looking as down as ever.

"Hey, Dash! How are you feeling? Huh?"

"I'm fine, Pinkie..."

"I waned to throw you a party, but Twilight said no." the pink pony put on an exaggerated frown.

"That's nice..." Dash replied, partly from not paying attention and partly because throwing such a party would be the equivalent of Pinkie chaining her up in the basement and disemboweling her.

"You're not even paying attention to me, are you?" Pinkie giggled, stomping her hoof for attention.

"It's not funny, Pinkie. I'm just...not in the mood right now..." Dash glanced away.

"That's too bad, because Twilight wanted you to meet her at the pet store!"

"Pet store, what?"

Pinkie was already gone when Dash glanced up. How did she do that? Almost like talking to a superhero or something.

Rolling her eyes, the Pegasus walked outside and towards the pet store, curious as to what was going on.

There was Twilight, her smile beaming. "Hey Dash! Glad you got my message! I wanted to help you the best way I can, so..." her eyes trailed off as she fumbled for the words. "I'm buying you a pet."

"What?" Dash asked, cocking a brow.

"Well...I talked with Applejack, and she said we all had someone to confide in when the other ponies wern't around, and you didn't...so I thought I'd fix that. We can't be together all the time, but what you're going through, you can't be alone either."

"You think I'm suicidal or something?"

"No! Not that...just..."

"I appreciate the help Twilight, but you just don't understand. I'm not mad that you don't. It's not your fault."

The Pegasus lazily flew off, leaving Twilight to stand in silence. Part of her wanted to cry for messing things up.

Applejack came over from her apple stand and wrapped a hoof around the unicorn's shoulders.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, after our talk, I thought I'd buy Dash a pet, to keep her company, you know?"

Applejack facehoofed. "Consarnit, Twilight. You're heart's in the right place, but sometimes you..." she stopped herself. "Look, what ah meant was, Dash and Gilda were _more_ than friends, and now that they're _not together_ anymore, she's trying to get that kind of relationship _back_ with one of _us_, and _we're_ the only ponies she can talk too."

"That's what you meant when you said she had no one to confide in..." Twilight looked away, blushing, ashamed.

"We're the only ponies she can really talk to about this, but she can't because we're what her problem is about. Makes it a might awkward for everyone."

"And here I go making things worse...well, it's settled! There's only one pony left I can turn to for help!"


	8. Michezo Kipofu

The small hut at the end of the mysterious Everfree Forest was the only reason anypony would go through the trouble of navigating the hazards. For it was within this hut, Zecora resided. She may seem strange to the uninitiated, but her wealth of knowledge and sage advice is invaluable.

Twilight didn't know why she felt the zebra was her last resort, but at this point, any advice would be better than none. She didn't want to mess things up anymore than she had already.

With a bit of hesitation, she knocked on the door. The zebra, clad in her gold adornments, answered, and a warm smile beamed.

"Twilight Sparkle  
Who is a joy to see  
What pleasure do I owe  
To have your company?"

"I came for some advice. For a friend." With a sigh, she began to tell the zebra the whole sordid affair.

* * *

"And that's the whole story, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash slumped to the ground as if explaining the events had made her relive them physically.

The timid yellow Pegasus looked at her friend, whom she had known longer than any of the other ponies, and fought back tears. What could she do to help? It was terrible to see Dash in this state, but she just didn't have the nerve to confront the issue. Neither did Fluttershy.

"Well, maybe...perhaps...we can talk this out! I'm sure the others would understand." she finally spoke, her voice quieter than usual.

"I hate putting this off as much as anypony...but I just can't bring myself to do it. I'm afraid." Dash explained, showing a weakness not thought possible in the usually brash Pegasus.

* * *

"Your power is too great  
For things to make you sad  
You take for granted  
What Luna never had."

"What does that mean?" Twilight asked, her face scrunching up in thought.

"Friendship is something  
You need not to lack  
Though pure white can be turned into a rainbow  
The colors can be mixed into black."

"I'm afraid I don't follow." the unicorn frowned. She should be used to these cryptic sayings by now.

"Beware, Twilight Sparkle!  
For the hand of fate shall whisk  
All ponies who feel  
To take their friendship into risk."

* * *

"Maybe I should just run away. Get some time to think. I don't need everypony feeling sorry for me." Dash muttered, turning to fly off.

"Wait!" Fluttershy yelled, louder than her normal voice but still pretty quiet. "You don't want Twilight to think you're upset with her, do you?"

"No...but I don't want her spreading my problems all over Ponyville in an effort to help me, either."

"Twilight would never do such a thing!" the yellow Pegasus was shocked that Dash would believe that.

"Not on purpose, she wouldn't." Dash explained. "But I just can't risk it. I don't want her beating herself up because she can't help me. The feelings I have weren't for her, and I don't want her to think she's the reason why."

* * *

"So, you're saying, my efforts to help would ultimately compound the problem into something I really can't fix?" Twilight asked, her eyes filled with hope that she deciphered the message.

"To punish yourself  
Over a good deed  
Is what I warn against  
So you must take heed.

Grief can overcome  
Even the strongest of heart  
It is how the fall  
Of Princess Luna got it's start."

Twilight still didn't fully understand. Despite her educated background, the obvious was still a mystery to her sometimes. There was a reason Princess Celesta took Twilight in as her student. There was a reason she tasked the unicorn to make friends.

But now, in her efforts to help her friend in need, she was obliviously fostering the seed that could destroy all that in the blink of an eye. Twilight saw what happened when Luna let her grief overcome her. Imagine what would happen to the unicorn if her unique brand of power manifested that way.

"Well, thank you, Zecora. I know what I have to do now."

The zebra only nodded, her face showing that she didn't believe Twilight understood what she had said fully.

* * *

"If you see Twilight, tell her...I'm sorry..." Dash trailed off, her eyes welling up with tears. With a final turn, the Pegasus took off into the sky, which was beginning to cloud up for the coming storm.


	9. Gradient

Alone in her garden, Fluttershy was keeping herself busy. Figuring her attention to her duties would help fight off the impending tears, she was more focused than ever. So much so, she almost trampled her rabbit friend Angel in her haste.

"Oh...sorry..." the Pegasus apologized, almost inaudible. "I'm just so upset right now!"

Angel squeeked in concern.

"It was selfish of Dash to run off like that! Imagine how poor Twilight will feel when she finds out that..."

"Hey, Fluttershy!" the voice of the unicorn in question cut off her rant. Her eyes widened in fright, and with a squeek of terror, she dove into the nearest bush.

Twilight paused and looked around, noticing the faint movement of the bush in the wake of the Pegasus' hasty retreat.

"Is...something the matter?" she asked, approaching the bush.

"No..." Fluttershy responded, her quiet voice filled with sadness.

"Sure doesn't seem like it. It's not like you to hide from me."

"You just...startled me...is all..."

Twilight quirked a brow. It wasn't in Fluttershy's nature to lie, let alone to her. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Have you seen Dash anywhere?"

"Well..that's what I don't want to talk to you about..." the Pegasus admitted, her honesty gaining the upper hand once again.

"What happened?" Twilight sighed.

Fluttershy finally emerged from the bush, her eyes slightly red from crying. "She ran away!"

"WHAT?"

"She...she said she didn't want you to think it was your fault. She needed time to think."

Twilight collapsed to the ground, defeat weighing heavy on her shoulders. She wasted all this time trying to help her, that she wasn't there for her. Now she was gone.

"I'm sorry..." Fluttershy apologized, trying her best to hide her face with her pink mane.

"It's not your fault...I should've been there for her...I...I'm going home...give the message to the others to keep a look out for her." tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Okay..." the Pegasus agreed, her own tears starting once more.

That night, Twilight lie awake in her bed, staring at the night once more. The moon hung low in the sky, and bathed everything in a brilliant light.

After the whole ordeal against Nightmare Moon, Twilight made it a point to appreciate the night more, to show Princess Luna the same respect as she did Celestia. Now the moon seemed to show brighter than usual, as if Luna herself was trying to comfort the troubled pony with her soothing light.

"Celestia, forgive me." the unicorn muttered.

"Of course I do." a warm voice replied, nearly making Twilight fall out of her bed. She glanced up to lock eyes with Princess Celestia herself.

"Princess...what are you doing here at this hour?"

The unicorn Pegasus smiled that loving smile. "Just because I no longer maintain the night, doesn't mean I haven't grown accustomed to staying up late. Besides, I always know when my trusted student is in trouble."

"I feel so bad. I just wanted to help."

"Your efforts, while admirable, were not the proper way to handle this situation."

"I know, Princess...sometimes I wonder if I am the right one."

"What do you mean?"

"When I mess up like this, I feel...like you made a mistake in choosing me..."

"Twilight Sparkle, surely you don't believe that I don't understand that accidents happen?"

"No.."

"When I saw your impressive display at the academy, I knew you were the one. Before I took you in, you had no friends. You were jealous of those that did, and felt resentment towards those who tormented you. You had all the signs of befalling the same fate that befell my dear sister."

"I would never!"

"You wouldn't now, but back then, you were on the path to darkness. I chose you, because a pony of your unprecedented power, couldn't afford to loose control like my sister. You were to be the bearer of the Elements of Harmony. In a way, saving my sister from herself, helped save you from yourself."

"I guess now that I messed up, I'm back on that path to darkness?"

Celestia sighed. "Are you familiar with the legends of Tirek?"

"Not really. The only mythology I really dabbled in was the Mare in the Moon, and that's because I grew up seeing it all the time."

"Tirek was a terrible beast. Whereas I and Luna ruled the Heavens, he ruled the underworld. It used to be said, that when somepony was angry, guilty, self-loathing, or jealous, that meant Tirek had hold of your heart."

"Is he real?" Twilight asked, her eyes widening in fear at having to vanquish another evil.

"No..." Celestia chuckled. "He is an abstract concept. Whereas ponies write legends of me to honor my rule, they write legends of Tirek as a means to cope with and comprehend why some ponies drift away from the notions of friendship and love that Equestria was founded upon."

"As bad as I feel now, I think he has hold of my heart." Twilight lamented.

Celestia placed a comforting hoof around the unicorn's shoulders and pulled her close. "But you don't have to let him. You have a chance to make this right."

Twilight turned her watery eyes towards the princess, locking with her brilliant blue eyes.

"Thank you, Princess..."

"You are very welcome, Twilight Sparkle. Now I think it's time we both got some rest."

The unicorn nodded, and waved as Celestia flew out her window and back towards her castle in the distance.


	10. Gvhnage'i

"Beware, Twilight Sparkle!  
Sorrow consumes your heart  
Just as the one you call Rainbow Dash brought you together  
So too, can she tear you apart."

* * *

Twilight couldn't believe she was gone. She didn't even know where to begin looking. She didn't want to go through the trouble of casting a wing spell to check on Dash's home, so asked Fluttershy to check it out.

No luck.

Applejack hadn't seen her either, though it was obvious that she was feeling a bit of guilt herself. She didn't mean any hard feelings when she kept rejecting Dash's advances. She honestly thought they were all in the spirit of competition. Even if she did realize it sooner, she couldn't accept.

Pinkie Pie seemed to have taken it the hardest, showing an uncharacteristic sadness. She didn't witness Pinkie's last bout of paranoia, so this was a new experience to her. The party pony didn't want to party, and in a way, even she felt guilty for not seeing her connection with Dash sooner. She was so busy having fun with her friend, she failed to notice the subtext, and that led her to believe she broke the Pegasus' heart as well. It was depressing seeing the pink pony's color darken and her mane flat as the day she was born.

Twilight herself felt the grip of Tirek gnawing at her heart. She had been a horrible friend, running around town trying to find some other pony to be a shoulder to cry on instead of offering her's like she should of. Maybe those feelings really were for her, and Dash just lied out of fear?

And Rarity...wait...where was Rarity? Twilight paused in her thoughts and glanced around, hoping to catch sight of her fellow unicorn. She hadn't seen her since she walked off with Spike. That reminded her Spike was missing too.

Quickly falling into a gallop, she made her way to the Carousel Boutique, hoping to find them there. Knocking on the door, Twilight jumped back slightly as the door was quickly answered.

"Oh, Twilight! I heard the awful news! Are you okay, dear?" she asked, wrapping a hoof around the purple unicorn's neck to pull her in for a hug.

"I'm fine...how are you taking it?"

"We're taking it just awful!"

"We?"

"Well, yes. You see, Spike and I had a long talk."

"Really?"

Spike approached to explain. "After I gave Dash my advice, I figured I should follow it too. So, I told Rarity about my crush on her. She said she knew all along."

"But I kept ignoring his advances because he was too young. We both agreed that he needed to sort his feelings out, but we can remain friends and hang out more." Rarity finished with a smile.

"I wish I would've done that with Dash." Twilight said flatly, her eyes narrowed and braking contact.

"Oh, now dear. It's not your fault. She just needed to clear her head, is all. I'm sure she'll come back. She is the keeper of loyalty after all."

"I wasn't pretty loyal to her."

"Nonsense! You're starting to sound like Pinkie Pie and Applejack! If we all go around moping over things that's not our fault, we'll never find her!"

Twilight couldn't argue with that logic. "But where could have she gone?"

* * *

Little did they know, that over the night and into the afternoon, Rainbow Dash has used her superior flying ability and speed to cover a good distance, and was now at her destination. Tired from pushing herself so hard, she collapsed in the desert sands.

"Rainbow Dash? Is that you?" a familiar voice called, running to her friend's aid.

"Hey...Little Strongheart..." Dash panted.

"Why did you fly all the way out here? You look exhausted!"

"I had to get away...find...someone to...talk too..."

"Well you don't have to kill yourself! This must be serious!" Little Strongheart began helping her friend up off the ground. "Come, I'll get you some water and food."


	11. Prism

Rainbow Dash stared into the fire, somewhat hypnotized by the dancing flames as Little Strongheart struggled to find words of comfort. Something like this wasn't new to her, but it wasn't all that common either.

"I understand now why you came to me. It would be hard to talk of these problems with the ones causing them." the buffalo nodded.

"You're the only friend I have left to turn to. Everypony else either doesn't understand, or think it'll be as easy for me as it was for them." Dash explained.

"Perhaps it would be. It's not your friend's well being you fear for, but your own."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dash narrowed her eyes, not liking this accusation.

"It means, that your friends will remain your friends despite the issue. Your fear comes from self image."

"But that still doesn't explain the misguided feelings."

"Did you...loose someone close to you...recently?"

Dash sighed as she tried to remember through the haze of new emotions. Of course! Gilda! A 'friend' she'd rather forget and stay forgotten. "Yeah, I did..." the Pegasus whispered.

"And...you now have a hole in your heart from loosing this friend?"

"Yeah..." Dash's ears were now perked up.

"And your...well...'attraction'...to your friends, is an attempt to fill this hole?"

"Of course! I was so intent on forgetting about what Gilda had done, I completely forgot about her! Now those feelings I had for her, are looking for somepony else!" Dash facehoofed at the obviousness of it. "This is why I came to you!" she cracked a smile.

"Dash, you didn't have to come to me for the answer. The answer was inside." Little Strongheart smirked, tapping a hoof on Dash's chest. "Just because you are the embodiment of loyalty, doesn't mean you can assume your friends aren't loyal to you."

"I guess I shouldn't have run away, huh?"

"Well, I was happy to see you again."

* * *

"Heck, she could be halfway to Appleoosa as fast as she can fly." Applejack lamented, looking dour. She was ready to eat her hat. Was this really what all this was about? Innocently ignoring advances probably not meant for you anyway? "I'm sorry my silo don't open that way..."

"I should have seen the signs. She hates me now..." Pinkie Pie muttered, her face covered by her flattened mane, wearing an expression the opposite of what she normally displayed. Her Amish way of trotting conditioned into her began resurfacing subconsciously. "I was so dumb, now everyone else is upset because of me..."

"I should have stopped her from running away, but I was too upset. It's my fault..." Fluttershy meekly chimed in, trying to hide her face behind her mane.

Rarity couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was everypony seriously blaming themselves? She would have none of it!

"Now see here! I will not remain here if you all are going to blame yourselves! True friends feel each others pain, and you all demonstrated that! But true friends also help cope with that pain! Now we need to put this moping aside and find her!"

The others were stunned by this sudden outburst. Rarity could be cross at times, but never towards them.

Finally having a moment to think, Rarity noticed Twilight was missing from the group. She hadn't seen her since their talk about Spike. Where could she have ran off too?

* * *

"Twilight...I'm back from getting more ink and I..."

Spike was cut off by the strange feeling of dread in the air, and the fact that most of the plants around the library were wilted and dying. Paint was chipping off the walls and floorboards were raising up on their own. It was as if the place was trying to tear itself apart.

In the middle of the floor was Twilight herself, sleeping fitfully as if trapped in a nightmare.

"Twilight..." the dragon tapped her shoulder, causing her to snap awake, her eyes glowing a brilliant white. After seeing Spike's terrified face, she reverted to normal. Noticing the destruction around her, her face changed to one of genuine confusion.

"What happened here?" she asked.

Spike was dumbfounded. "Uh...uh...I don't know..."

"Well, clean up this mess, please." the unicorn commanded, though not sounding angry.

"O...kay?" Spike asked, more confused than ever. As the unicorn left him to his duties, he noticed Owlilicious cowering on his perch.

Deep in his gut, Spike knew something bad was going to happen. He had to seek Princess Celestia.


	12. Rutilus

Princess Luna stirred in her chambers, confused at the terrible feelings that washed over her. Having been saved by the Elements of Harmony, she was in tune with their power moreso than Celestia. Unlike her sister, whose only true friends were Twilight and Luna, the filly truly felt that Twilight and her friends were her friends as well. This is why Celestia couldn't use the Elements to stop her errant sister, as she had no true friends to harness their power.

Missing out on a thousand years of your life can have an effect on ponies. She had never grown during her time in imprisonment, which was strange. Whereas her sister matured into what she is today, she would be old by the time Luna reached that age.

Sure they were immortal, but that didn't mean they didn't age as well. At least, Luna thought they were immortal. Perhaps they wern't. That spell that banished her put her in a sort of suspended animation, the effects she only now began to overcome.

Until those horrible feelings from her new friends began assaulting her:

Honesty was lying to herself, and her friends, that everything was okay.

Laughter was silenced and plunged into a bleak sadness.

Kindness gave way to ignoring everyone for fear she would drive them away as well.

Loyalty had abandoned them, needing room to breathe.

Generosity could only do so much on her own.

But what troubled her most, was Twilight. She could sense that the unicorn's unique magic was beginning to spiral out of control, not unlike her own powers when she let jealously and anger overcome her. Luna feared the worst, praying to deities higher than they that her power didn't manifest itself in the same manner.

Would this disruption of the Elements of Harmony lead to breaking the spell that destroyed Nightmare Moon? Would her alter ego re-manifest itself through Twilight's power? Or would something much worse take form?

Glancing at the door, she wonder if her sister felt the same disturbance. She wouldn't admit it if she did, as she could be stubborn when it came to doubting her most trusted student. She did heft a big responsibility onto the unicorn, which she had handled well. At least, until now.

Part of her wondered if perhaps Twilight's power was already gaining steam, and it was her subconsciously driving them apart. A black cloud she dragged with her, completely unaware of it's presence, but very adverse to it's effects.

Luna's eyes widened in horror as she remembered Celestia told her of her talk with Twilight. About how she shouldn't let Tirek take hold of her heart. For a fleeting moment, Luna believed that Twilight's power could make the monster of myth into reality. Words on parchment given flesh, born from and feeding off the loathing and sorrow. She had to do something to stop this, or any other nightmare scenario, from happening. If anything, it would be her thank you for doing the same for her. Returning the favor by saving her from herself.

* * *

"Twilight...are you...sure you're okay?" Spike asked, the unicorn having now returned from her errands.

"Of course, Spike. Why wouldn't I be?"

Spike eyed the curious sight of Twilight's normally purple mane now having a few streaks of blond. She didn't seem to notice, so he wasn't going to bring anything up. Not now anyway.

"No reason, just...wondering if you had any luck tracking down Rainbow Dash?"

"No luck...who knows where she could've gone? I just hope she comes back."

Spike noticed that Twilight's cutie mark was gone, a fireball in it's place.

"Are you sure you feel alright?"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" the unicorn exploded suddenly before reverting back to normal, oblivious to what just happened. "I sure could use one of your cookies right about now."

Spike just stood, frozen in confusion at what to do next. "Uh...sure...I'll...uh...get right on that..." he fumbled then took off running for the kitchen's safety.

"What's gotten into him?" Twilight asked herself.


	13. Pinkeye

On any other day, the cake wouldn't have survived. But on this day, it faced another kind of wrath from a certain pink pony.

She glared at the confection, begging her to try a taste to quell the bitter flavor in her mouth. The taste of the sadness that welled up in her stomach. But it's devices would go unheeded. Pinkamina knew that the cake was only a lie.

Part of her wanted to blame Dash for running away, effectively going back on her word of loyalty. But she knew, deep in her heart, that herself was to blame. How was she supposed to know? They were just having fun. But Dash was reaching out, and Pinkie denied.

Pinkamina was now a walking recipe for disaster. One part sugar withdrawal, one part denial, two parts depression. Mix well. Though unlike her previous bouts with her "former self" this time there was no madness involved. Just pure, unfiltered, sorrow.

Mashing a hoof into the center of the mocking cake, her face turned to a scowl as she ground the remains into the table. It was supposed to be for Dash's birthday...but now that she isn't here...

NO! She musn't think about such things! Dash will come back, and everything will be fine! She just knew it! The optimistic Pinkie Pie wasn't dead yet!

But still, waiting would be the hardest part. She had no doubt her friend would return, but it was a matter of when. Would she even still talk to them? It was their fault that she was pressured to run off, but only to get some room. Perhaps some advice.

Sighing, she pushed herself away from the table and began to trot the darkened kitchen, heading to the loft she rented from the Cake family. Something in the shadows caught her eye, and she jerked her gaze to the source.

"Princess!" Pinkamina bowed.

"At ease." Luna smiled, waving a hoof passively. "I came here to speak to you."

"About what?"

"You're friend, Twilight. She is very upset."

"We all are..." Pinkamina replied, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"But Twilight stands to loose the most. You, as her friend, have to be there for her. Don't make the same mistake she did with Rainbow Dash."

Pinkamina sobbed. "You're right. I should be there for her."

"Yes. Feeling sorry for yourself will only make her more upset."

The dull pink pony sniffled. "What do you mean she has the most to lose?"

Luna didn't reply, only vanished.

That was a strange encounter. Was it her madness setting in again? Maybe there was more to it than that.

Pinkamina hadn't been this depressed since she was a filly. When the Parasprites swept through and destroyed her family's crops, they tried their best to make something from nothing. Thus, all happiness and diversions were put aside in favor of hard labor. Those rocks filled with gemstones had to come from somewhere. Though the gems themselves were worthless due to their abundance, most ponies didn't have any way of finding them like some unicorns did. Thus they were happy to pay for someone else to get dirty.

Not that Pinkamina's family had anything to be considered a diversion in the first place. Amish folk never did, really. Through it all, she never figured out she was adopted. Sure she was different in color, but that meant nothing. Her parents loved her just as much as her sisters.

But when that Sonic Rainboom came, and awakened the buried joy in her heart, things began to change. At first, her parents and especially her sisters, tolerated her newfound ability of organizing parties. But the line was drawn one dark day. The day all her father's hard work was repaid by an unceremonious burial on the farm. Pinkamina felt it wasn't right for her father to just disappear without any proper thanks for his work and love. But her mother felt that a party was in poor taste. Thus when it came time to make drastic cuts, it was Pinkamina who was voted to go live with Granny Pie.

Thinking back to that day gave her a new perspective on Dash's feeling of isolation. That, in return, only made her feel worse for bestowing that feeling onto her bestest, best gal pal.

Maybe she should go talk to the others before she depressed herself any further.


	14. Redeye

"Go away..." Fluttershy commanded, failing at being at all threatening. Pinkamina could hear her voice crack when she spoke. She was still upset.

"But...I need someone to talk to..."

No answer.

"Fluttershy...please?"

The door flew open, and Pinkamina found herself staring into the seemingly endless void of Fluttershy's infamous 'stare'. Filled with pure sadness and annoyance, even Pinkamina, who was one step away from snapping herself, cowered in awe at the might of the 'stare'.

"Sorry...I'll leave you alone..."

Pinkamina slowly trotted off, still slightly shaking from the experience. Even someone as quiet and good natured as Fluttershy appeared to have a dark side of sorts. This was nothing like her usual kindness.

"Oh! Excuse me!" a calm, British voice spoke.

Pinkamina looked up to see she collided with a brown colt, his muzzle kinda square. His cutie mark was an hourglass, which was confusing to those who didn't know what it meant.

"Sorry. I didn't even feel bumping into you."

"You look upset. Is something the matter?" Dr. Whooves was concerned. Normally this pony was cheerful and happy. Now she seemed to be at the brink of falling into the abyss of sadness, or madness.

"No..." Pinkamina lied, the first sign something was indeed wrong.

"Well, if you need any help. I'm here."

The pink pony stared blankly at him.

"Sorry..." he bowed his head, then trotted off.

After watching him leave, Pinkamina continued to her next destination. Applejack would be a good pony to talk to. After all, her no nonsense attitude would help snap Pinkamina from her mood. The walking gave her time to think. Pinkie Pie's mind wandering was usually considered a dangerous thing. But now, it was even more frightening a prospect. Dark corners making themselves known, horrible recipes for cupcakes, and other disturbing things. Contrary to popular belief, Pinkamina actually scared herself with these depressing thoughts, almost as if she had no control over them. They just happen.

Finally arriving at the expanse of Sweet Apple Acres, she slowly trotted through the gate, glancing around to make sure she wasn't disturbing anypony from their work.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" Applejack called, walking up to the party pony. "You look downer than H E double hockey sticks."

"You seem to be taking Dash running away well," Pinkamina replied, snarky but bland and emotionless.

"What, me? Nah! Ah'm as tore up about it as you are. But I know she'll come back,"

"So you're okay, then?"

"Of course ah'm okay." Applejack began to sweat, her eye twitching slightly.

"You don't seem okay."

"Nope, ah'm fine! Just peachy!"

"You're lying...aren't you?"

"Nope! Everything is just fine. Why don't you go check on Rarity?"

Pinkamina shrugged and walked off, figuring Applejack had her reasons to be too proud to be upset. She took the news as hard as everypony else. Deluding herself would only make it worse. But who was she to talk being on the brink of insanity?

As Pinkamina left, she was unaware she was being watched by Dr. Whooves.


	15. Monochrome

Spike had managed to sneak off, hudling in a booth at the back of Sugarcube Corner. He hastly wrote a scroll, meant for the librarian he knew back in Canterlot. He had to find something to explain Twilight's strange behavior, if only for her own safety. She was practally his sister after all.

Finishing his information request, he held it up and breathed his magical fire, sending the scroll on it's way. He knew that if he did find anything, it wouldn't taste too good when it was delievered. A few minuets later, he felt the unease of an incoming message, and with a disgusting belch, a dusty old book landed on the table before him.

Wiping the taste of dust and brimstone from his tongue, he eyed the strange tome. It looked as old as Celestia herself, possibly older. Inside was a note from the librarian.

_Hope this helps you find what you're looking for. It's the closest thing I could think of that matches your description. But this information isn't just open to anyone, so don't utter a word. Celestia herself ordered this record banned and destroyed, but history is still history, so I hid it away._

_I trust, my friend, that you don't take this lightly, and I pray to Celestia that what you're saying is only a phase._

Now the young dragon's interest was piqued even more. The sound of the bell over the door snapped him from his trance, and he shoved the book underneith the table. He smiled innocently at the passing pink pony, but she only glared at him and kept walking.

"Whoa, that was weird..." the dragon muttered to himself. His magic was still young, but even he could sense something was wrong in the air. Hopefully, this so called "forbidden book" would answer his questions.

Grabbing a shopping bag from behind the counter, Spike shoved the book into an empty cake box and placed it into the bag. He didn't have to be that paranoid, but the note certaintly made it seem important. With that, he walked out of the candy shop and back towards the library.

"Fluttershy has really been neglecting her duties lately." an earth pony spoke to another. Spike couldn't help but overhear.  
"I heard there was a death in the family. She lost someone important." the other pony replied.  
Spike rolled his eyes. Have they learned nothing about gossip?

The dragon noticed that Applejack didn't have her stand either. It seemed like everyone quit existing when Dash ran off. But there was more to it than that. A heavy feeling in the air that he couldn't explain.

He subconsciously began walking faster, as if being followed by someone. But no one was there. Maybe it was just the anticipation of what this book had to offer. But the tone of the note hinted that he didn't want to know at all.

"Hey, Twilight, I'm back!" Spike called as he walked in, stashing the bag in a closet nearby.  
No answer.  
"Twilight?" He peeked into the bedroom and she wasn't there.  
"Oh, great..." this was the last thing he needed. Now if he did find out what was going on, he had to find her.

He glanced out the window, noticing the sun on the horizion. It was past his bedtime, but he didn't care. He was going to wait for Twilight, and pass the time by reading that book.

Finally, it was dark, and still no sign of Twilight. Spike finally decided to man up and see what that book was about. Pulling it from the closet carefully and slowly, he placed it upon the study table and lit a candle nearby. With a sign, he opened the blue cover, and began to read.


	16. Green

_It was a night I choose not to remember, but I cannot forget..._

_My name is Moonstar. I am but a humble unicorn. A colt who only wished to study magic in the halls of Canterlot._

_Instead, I bore witness to something I still can't believe._

_It all began, when a strange unicorn came into Canterlot. He said his name was Scorpan, and he spoke words of blasphmey against Celestia and her rule. He claimed he answered to a higher master and proceeded to show evidence to support his claims. At first, nopony took his word seriously, until some began to act strange._

_The ones who did believe in him, did so with much frevor. They then went on to recruit others into the fold, and soon, the numbers surprisingly grew. Ponies began disappearing all over Canterlot, and rumors began to spread that they were holding bizzare rituals in the Everfree Forest, paying tribute to an idol I thought was only legend. The tales of their brutality and debauchery made me cringe in terror. How could any civilized pony do such acts? I had to bear witness to this myself._

_So I ventured to the Everfree Forest, against my better judgement. I saw them, the air hung thick with their hot breath as they did things I dare not speak of. I could sense the evil from the magic of the unicorns of the group, giving a strange weight to the events unfolding before me. The ponies seemed to be in a trance, possibly under the effects of wormwood or ergot._

_What terrified me more than what I was witnessing, was the fact that Princess Celestia let this continue for as long as it did. Normally, I wouldn't question her decision, but even a ruler as benevolent as her has to have limits. Before I could take my leave, I was spotted by one of the group, and drug into the fray. I have no memory of what happened after that moment, except I awoke the next morning with a faint taste of blood in my mouth, and pains in places unmentioned._

_But in the back of my mind, I faintly remembered that the evil energy emiting from the other unicorns, was emiting from me as well. I soon believed that this...Scorpan...was using the combined power of the unicorns under his sway to make his word and will a reality, thereby making others believe in him._

_Though, even if it was all a ruse, that didn't explain the feelings I got. That there was something much more sinister at work than mere drugged ponies failing magic about. My theory was cemented when I found her._

_The poor girl, she was only a filly. She had disappeared from Canterlot weeks before, but she had returned, able to break free of Scorpan's spell. Her coat was now a sickly green color, a remaint of the evil taint that had resided within her. Her eyes filled with tears, she spoke of her violation by Scorpan, that her magic was so young and pure, his master would delight in feeding on her terror._

_I was horified by this. I demanded audience with Princess Celestia, but she had troubles of her own. It would seem that no one is immune to this evil that was spreading, as Princess Luna had become powermad, and had to be banished._

_It would seem, that she was as confused about what was going on as her sister. When the night she worked so hard to maintain finally came, ponies did not stay to enjoy it. They were busy hiding indoors for fear that Scorpan's mob would come for them. Completely misguided, this evil managed to reach Luna herself, and turn her to darkness as well._

_I realize now that nopony is safe, not even myself. Apparently the situation with Princess Luna drew the line, as Celestia did something I never imagined she would do to rid Canterlot and any other unfortunate place, from Scorpan and his vile teachings._

_But the damage had been done. That poor filly, scared emotionally and physically, had become an outcaste from her own kind. Narrow minded ponies saw her as a threat, while others only feared her appearance. I wish I could say that she found happiness in a less tragic way, but alas I cannot._

_I could see the sorrow in Celestia's eyes when she did the deed. I could sense she never wanted to do that again, and I am inclined to agree. Resuming life as normal, well, as normal as it could be, I came across an old book of stories that my parents read to me in my youth. One of which, was of a beast named Tirek, who rode a midnight charriot and fed off the fear and hatred of all life. These terrible stories were crafted as outlets for a confused mind, when the darkness in all of us makes itself known._

_We ponies may be civilized, but we are not perfect. Even we have flaws, but they are so rare as to bring such attention as this._

_I never paid much attention to these tales, as they were nothing more than morality fables. But after the events I witnessed, and that poor girl, I can't help but wonder if there was more to this story than Celestia was letting on. That this Tirek wasn't an excuse for bad behavior, but something that should be feared and avoided at all costs._

_The infection left by these events has yet to leave Canterlot, and probably never will. Those involved have only vague memories, and a primal fear of the night. I only hope that this record survives so as to prepare for when this evil tries to manifest again._

_Celestia help us if there ever is a unicorn powerful enough to make this creature's true form a reality!_

Spike realized he was holding his breath the whole time, and let it out in a shaky, ragged sigh. No wonder this book was forbidden! Why the libraian would keep such a horrific story, Spike couldn't understand. History or not, it deserved to be forgotten.

Sweating, he glanced up towards the entrance to Twilight's bedroom, eyes adjusting to the darkness since the candle was on it's last legs. Could what happened to that poor filly, be happening to her? Is she, and possibly her friends, being 'infected'?

Of course, he now lost the option to approach Princess Celestia about this. Surely she already knew something was wrong, but if the librarian's warning was to be believed, she wouldn't take kindly to someone else knowing of those dark days.

There was, however, the possibility of approaching Princess Luna about this. Spike dug out the necessary tools and began writing a scroll to Luna herself, requesting any form of help.

But little did he know, Luna already feared the worst, and had a plan in motion.


	17. Blanks

It's never as easy as it seems, is it?

Applejack couldn't continue lying to herself, or anypony else, any longer. It just wasn't in her nature. Even though she valued hard work, hiding her feelings was too hard. But who to confide in? Big Mac wouldn't really understand, as much as he would want to. Apple Bloom was too young to know about such things, and everyone else was going through their own problems.

Speaking of which, where was Apple Bloom? She glanced around to make sure the filly didn't sneak up on her, but found nothing. Sighing to herself, she trotted off to do some applebucking, hoping it would take her mind off things.

Not too far away, in a small clearing of Sweet Apple Acers, Apple Bloom sat at a hoof built picnic table, Spike facing her.

"What's this all about?" the filly asked, adjusting her bow subconsciously in hopes that Spike was coming to ask her out.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but everypony has been acting really strange." Spike replied.

"Of course ah've noticed!" Apple Bloom snapped defensively, then apologized. "Big sis's been actin' real strange, tellin' lies that everything is fine. Ah know it's not."

"I think I might know what's going on. But it's a very delecate subject. I need help, but I'm out of options of who to turn to."

"What about askin' Princess Celestia?"

"That's the thing. She's not supposed to know that I know what's going on. If anything, I don't think she wants to believe anything is wrong. I did request Princess Luna's help, as she's had a personal connection to what's going on. She told me that she has a plan, but it might not be enough."

"What's goin on?" Apple Bloom finally asked, eyes wide with worry.

"Well, I don't want to tell you exactly what's going on, because it's too scary."

"Spike, ah'm not a baby!"

"Okay...I think our friends, especially Twilight, are being...infected."

"Like a flu or somethin'?"

Spike sighed, wishing he had her naïve innocence right now. "Not a flu, but...well...pure evil."

Apple Bloom gasped.

"But we can stop this! All we have to do is get Rainbow Dash to come back, and everyone will snap out of their funk, which will stop feeding this evil."

"And if we can't...you'll protect me...right?" Apple Bloom asked, tears in her eyes.

"Of course..." Spike blushed.

"Then it's settled! Ah'll rally the other crusaders, and we'll get our 'Save Equestria' cutie marks!" Apple Bloom leapt up, ready to go.

* * *

"Rainbow Dash," Little Strongheart spoke. "In order for your friends to accept your feelings, you must first learn to accept them yourself. Eliminate all self doubt, remove all fears. Accept who you are, and others will follow."

The rainbow Pegasus nodded solemnly.

"Then it is settled. You shall embark on a spirital journey within, to accomplish these goals. All of your confidence issues, your fears of being seen as inferior by others, your hiding of who you really are, shall be no more after this. Are you ready?"

Dash nodded again, a look of determination in her eyes that would make even the Wonderbolts proud, but also, slight traces of tears began to form.

"We begin..."

* * *

"Just a little further, Crusaders! Ah don't think ah properly introduced ya'll to mah friend Zecora." Apple Bloom smiled as she led the way through the Everfree Forest.

"After what Spike told us, I don't want to be here..." Sweetie Bell stammered, the unicorn looking around frantically to make sure nothing unexpected leapt out of the shadows.

"Oh come on!" Scootaloo replied, her orange wings folded out in a display of machismo. "If any nasty old evil pony shows his face around here, I'll kick him right in the..."

"Girls! This is serious!" Spike interupted. "We have no idea what we're in for. If things are as bad as this book says they are, who knows if Ponyville will even be here when we get back."

"Quit being so negative, Spike! Just like a boy!" Apple Bloom frowned. "Here ah thought ya'll were mah big, strong, dragon protector."

Spike blushed again. "Well, I am...but...I do know my limits..."

"Ya'll wouldn't be a chicken if Rarity was the one in trouble." Apple Bloom smirked.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Spike snapped.

"Cut it out you two! Is this the place, Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked, pointing towards the small hut.

"Yep! That's the place! C'mon! ah want ya'll to meet her!" the filly ran past the others and up to the hut.


	18. Purple and Yellow

Look at him. So brave in the face of danger. Doing anything to help his friends.

Apple Bloom admired that about Spike. Not only was he adorable, he was loyal to a fault, and also a gentleman when need be. Sure he did have a tendency to laugh at others misfortune, but he really didn't mean it. That just meant he had something in common with her.

She really didn't know all that much about mushy romance except what she heard from Applejack talking about Rarity, and from Rarity herself. They saw her as still just a filly, who didn't know what she wanted yet.

True she didn't know if she really wanted to settle down with Spike anytime in the future, but she did know that she liked him now. If that made them better friends, then so be it. Though it was kind of a shame for something like this to happen in order to bring them together. She certaintly wouldn't let anything slip around the other Crusaders, as they wouldn't let her live it down. Playful ribbing was one thing, but this was something she felt wasn't a joking matter.

She also remembered that Spike still had feelings for Rarity, which she saw as misguided as the others saw her affections for the dragon. He was too young for Rarity, but the same age as Apple Bloom. It would make more sense for them to get together, at least for the moment, or at worst, at least be together until the bitter end.

Her thoughts kept her out of the excited chatter of her friends as they got to know Zecora and what she can do. They had never seen an earth pony perform magic like a unicorn could. They were also mezmerised by the tales of her homeland and the exotic things there.

"Apple Bloom, my assistant  
And dear, dear friend,  
What is this sadness I see,  
I cannot comprehend?"

"Ah'm jus' worried 'bout all this evil stuff goin' around. Ah don't want my friends to be hurt." It was true, but not what she was thinking about at the moment.

"Though times may seem dark  
And the thunder begins to crash  
You're bravery will undo this evil  
If you find Rainbow Dash."

"You wouldn't happen to know where she went, would you?" Spike asked, hopeful of an answer.

"The evil of Tirek,  
That terrible beast  
Was brought upon us,  
When Dash flew to the East."

"To the east..." Spike thought. "That's towards Appleloosa! What's she doing all the way out there? Unless..."

"What, Spike?" Scootaloo asked, her and Sweetie Bell kept in suspense.

"She went to see a friend." Spike finished.

* * *

"You're spiritual journey into your self, will be only as easy as you make it. But I warn you, it will hurt."

"What do I have to do?" Dash asked, tense and ready.

"You must first confront your fears. Prove to yourself that you are not the best at everything. I have set up this obstical course for you. If you can complete it without the use of your wings, you can move on."

"Ha! Easy!" Dash scoffed. She took off towards the course, immediately falling into a pit that had been dug for just such an occasion.

Little Strongheart looked down into the pit and smiled sheepishly. "This is going to take longer than I thought."

After several more tries, each making a little more progress than the last, Dash collapsed onto the ground, tears in her eyes.

"I just can't do it. Not like this..."

Little Strongheart smiled. "You admit your weaknesses. Good. Now we can focus on fixing them. Run the course again."

The Pegasus groaned as she marched back to the starting point.

* * *

"Then it's settled! We're goin' to Appleloosa! Applejack told me all about the apple farms there, but ah never seen 'em mahself!" Apple Bloom began to snap from her thoughts.

"But we can't go by ourselves! We need someone to protect us." Sweetie Bell protested.

"You got me!" Scootaloo replied, puffing out her chest and spreading her wings. This caused Sweetie Bell to only roll her eyes.

"Spike will take care of us! Won't ya, Spike?" Apple Bloom asked, casting a hopeful watery glare at the dragon.

"Well, yeah...of course! I mean, it's not like anyone else is available right now. You can count on me!" Spike smiled, trying to hide the unease he felt of what he had gotten himself into.

"If this evil taking shape  
Is what it is I fear,  
No matter where you go,  
It will always be near!

Take heed on your journey  
Don't let your bond fall apart  
Otherwise you too will fall prey  
To the darkness in your heart."


	19. The Midnight Train Through The Blue

So here they were, on the train to Appleloosa. Spike remembered the last time, so he took the liberty to point out some landmarks to the Crusaders to keep their mind off things. It helped somewhat, but in the end he knew they all were worried and nervous.

Spike hoped that Twilight wouldn't be to upset with him disappearing like this. But he had to do something to help her. Perhaps she'll understand. He at least left her a note, which is more than what Dash did.

No, he shouldn't think of her like that. Dash didn't mean it. It was their fault for overcrowding her. She needed support, and Little Strongheart was the best support anypony could get.

Zecora had packed them some things that might come in handy. Spike felt that she was being a bit more paranoid than he was, but at the same time, she knew what she was talking about. Whatever she gave them, he knew it would have a use.

"Aw, it's gettin' to dark to see anything." Apple Bloom spoke up, looking away from the window.

"Maybe we should get some rest. You got to be ready to do some Crusading, right?" Spike smiled.

Sweetie Bell nodded, a yawn escaping her. "Okay. G'night, Spike."

Scootaloo protested at first, but finaly caved to her own sleep needs. The three fillies climbed into the bunk beds of the slumber car, and Spike took the bottom bunk below Apple Bloom. After a while of silence, a whisper woke Spike up.

"Spike..."

"Huh?" Spike sat up and rubbed his eyes. Apple Bloom came into focus. "What's wrong."

"Ah'm just worried, about our friends. About us. Ah'm scared." tears began to well in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have brought you girls into this." Spike lamented, subconscously running a hand through her bright red mane as she lay across his lap.

"No it's not that. Ah'm happy to be with you, and ah wanna help. It's just...why did it have to come to this to bring us closer together?"

"What do you mean?"

Apple Bloom picked her head up, and kissed Spike on the cheek. The dragon immediately began to blush.

"Sorry..." she replied flatly.

"I...I had no idea." Spike replied.

"Typical boy, can't tell when a girl likes him." Apple Bloom smiled.

"I guess I have been a bit too hopeful chasing Rarity. Maybe...maybe we can make this work."

"Really?" the filly asked, rasing her head and looking the dragon in the eyes.

"Well, yeah! But we have to take care of all this first." he added. "Got to protect you and all."

"Thanks, Spike." Apple Bloom smiled, then nestled down to sleep right upon his lap.

"Awww...that's so sweet!" Sweetie Bell whispered, secretly seeing the whole thing.

"Yuck! Too mushy for me." Scootaloo stuck out her tongue.

"Someday you'll understand." the unicorn advised.

"What's to understand?" the orange Pegaus replied, lying on her back and folding her hooves behind her head. "Dash doesn't want anything to do with colts, so why should I?"

"You don't know what's really going on, do you?" Sweetie Bell asked, her voice filled with disbelief and concern as she hung over the edge of her bunk.

"I know that we're going to find my hero before evil destroys our homes." Scootaloo replied, her eyes closed and a confident smirk.

"But do you know why she ran off to begin with?"

"Well...no...but I'm sure it's a good reason. Do you know?"

Sweetie Bell sighed. "You're not ready to know." she rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scootaloo snapped, boting upright and angrly stomping her hooves on the bed. But Sweetie Bell was already gone and drifting off back to sleep.

"Ugh! Girls..." the Pegasus sighed as she flopped back down and rolled over to sleep.


	20. Violet Nature

Sitting in the darkness of the closed dress shop, Rarity pondered on the situation before her. Here she was, the Element of Generosity, willing to give anything of herself to help her friends...and now she had nothing to offer them.

She was at a loss. There wasn't anything outside of magically making Rainbow Dash reappear in Ponyville, that could snap her friends out of their uncharacteristic attitudes. If she had the magical ability, she would've done that in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, the only unicorn with such an ability, is now currently somewhere wallowing in self pity.

It broke her heart really, to see her friends like this. It was all the more painful that all she could do to help was talk some sense into them. At that point, talking to her cat got better results.

In fact...all of this depression surrounding her, and her own brought about by the helplessness, began to take it's toll. Her thoughts began drifting off to places unknown as well, revealing things that no one would've known just by looking at her off hand.

No one questioned why she spoke in that fake accent, as she pulled it off rather well. But like anything else she did related to her job description and the lifestyle it entails, it was almost as if she was trying to distance herself from her family. Sweetie Bell living with her only supports that claim.

As to why she felt the need to ignore her upbrining, that was a matter that is best left untouched. Sweetie Bell didn't understand why she was living with her big sister instead of dad. She knew that their mom was unfortunately gone before she was old enough to know what death was. Other than that, she never questioned why Rarity forbid any contact with their father, nor why she acted the way she did with the accent and the pretend "Canterlot Lifestyle".

Perhaps, she just wanted to escape into those Pony Tales she loved as a kid. Not only did they bring back memories of mom reading them to her, but Canterlot was basically the living embodiment of the kingdoms in those stories, comeplete with a beautiful princess. Rarity felt that the only way to bring her fairy tale memories to life, was to learn a trade that could get her in the gates, so to speak.

Fashion wasn't a family trade either. Maybe she wanted the sastisfaction of someone enjoying her vision that she crafted with her own hooves. It was all part of her overtly generous nature. If it wasn't for bills to pay, she would practially give some of her designs away.

The funny thing was, she almost failed at that goal. But like her friends, that Sonic Rainboom brought to her a myriad of gemstones for her to adorn her works with, and they were a hit.

She still couldn't wrap her head around how Rainbow Dash managed to bring them all together like she did. But now that her absence was playing upon the emotions of those closer to her, she began to feel the effects too. But she had to keep a cool head in all this. Granted she had nowhere near as much to loose as Twilight if she caved to her own emotions, but she was better than that. She had to be generous with her feelings, hoping for the best that the effects would pay themselves forward.

A sulking pink pony, with a flattened, desheveld mane and a look of quiet rage passed by the picture window, stopping only to glance inside to see if Rarity was there, then turning to walk off with nothing to say. The image of Pinkie so out of sorts haunted her a few seconds afterwards. She was glad Sweetie Bell wasn't there to see her in such a state.

Where was she anyway? She said something about going off with the other Cutie Mark Crusaders for another shot at finding something they're good at, but that was the last of it.

A knock at the door of the botique snapped Rarity from her thoughts. She hesitated to open the door, for fear of having to deal with a potentially violent Pinkie Pie. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Twilight.

"We've got a problem." she spoke matter of factly.

"Oh my, what is it?"

Twilight showed Rarity the note she found in the library.

_Dear, Twilight_

_As your advisor, friend, and little brother, I can't stand to see you, or anypony else, like this. Something is wrong, and the only thing I can do to help, is to find Rainbow Dash myself. Zecora told me she was seen heading towards Appleloosa. I believe she may be confiding in Little Strongheart._

_I'm not alone, however. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are with me, since none of you are in any condition for such a mission. I hope you understand. I'll take good care of them, I promise._

_Please don't be too mad at me when I get back. I'll make you some cookies!_

_Sincenerly,_

_Spike._

"What?...Sweetie Bell...out there...in the desert...in the dark...she...OH!"

Rarity fainted, hitting the floor with a heavy thump. There just went the last of the sane ponies.

Twilight, on the other hand, understood the motives of her dragon friend. But he was still going to get a firm scolding when he returned. If he returned...

No, she mustn't think like that...


	21. Rainbows Make Me Cry

Rainbow Dash stared into the fire once more, tears stinging her eyes. She had managed to finally best the obsticale course after admission of her self doubt and overconfidence. With her insecurities now out in the open, they could be repaired.

"The next test will require you to look within yourself. Learn what made you who you are, how you feel others perceive you. Look deep into the fire, and let it guide you within."

The Pegasus continued her staring into the mesmerising flame. Soon, an image began to appear before her, of the reckless time between getting kicked out of flight school and becoming the top weather captain. When she wasn't a filly, but not yet a mare. When she was still confused about what she wanted to do with her life, and the feelings within.

"Filly-fooler!" one of the male Pegasi called to the two female ponies. It was a wonder he could see through his mane as he flew off, laughing with his comrades.

"Buncha jerks." Rainbow Dash sneered, looking over her shoulder at the three flying off. They just can't leave her or her friends alone, can they?

"Eh, I don't let it get to me anymore." Vinyl Scratch shrugged. "I knew the risks when I came out of the paddock."

"It's still not right to make fun of us...of you..." Dash corrected herself with a slight blush.

"They used to mock me for being blind before this. At least this is somewhat less personal." Scratch smiled, more out of catching Dash's slip than anything.

"How can you be so cool about this?" Dash asked, her face registering disbelief.

"I guess being blind and mocked for that all my life has given me a thick skin to anything else. If ponies want to show their ignorance, who am I to stop them?" she turned to face Dash, changing the subject. "Hey, want to come to a party? Rarity wants to show some new fashion designs, and she asked Pinkie to set up the party. So naturally she called me."

"Who are Rarity and Pinkie?"

"Other friends of mine, professional connections and all. Maybe you can meet them someday."

"Yeah, maybe."

"So, you game?"

"Well, Gilda and I were going to check out this new club she found. Maybe you can get a job there one day?"

"Maybe." Scratch smiled. She knew Dash and Gilda had something going on, rather the griffon knew it or not. "Well, if you change your mind, you know how to find me." With a flick of her horn, Scratch had produced her cane from her saddle bag and walked off.

"Yeah..." Dash answered. Hanging her head. She couldn't understand how Scratch could be so nonchalant about her situation. She also couldn't help but feel that the insults directed at the unicorn, were also directed at her. Every time they called names, Dash felt a hollow feeling in her stomach that someone found out her secret, and spread it around.

Hiding it was painful, but she also knew she couldn't be as passive aggressive as Scratch. She would either huddle in a corner and cry, or kick someone's teeth out. Either way, it would'nt win her any friends in the end.

Besides, she was loyal to her friends. She had to stick up for them in their time of need, rather they acted affected by the situation or not. Revealing her secret would lump her with Scratch, and draw even more unwanted attention and name calling. She couldn't do that to her friends. Her own desires would have to wait.

Dash didn't even know if her feelings towards Gilda, as hidden as they were, would get any results. She seemed the type, yet she also gave the impression she harbored secrets of her own. That intrigue and the whole 'us against the world' mentality is what drew Dash to the griffon to begin with. Rather they had anything beyond friendship, only time would tell. They cemented their bad girl status when they got kicked out of flight school at the same time.

Hanging with Gilda made Dash forget about all her troubles. They gave the aura of good girls gone bad, ready to get caught smoking in the girls stall. Their music was loud, and they took horseapples from no one. It was like Gilda made Dash into a completely different pony. Which made the high all the more painful to come down from when they were seperated. She was like a drug, good to the last and brings out the worst.

"Hey, Dash, sup?" Gilda asked, swooping down next to the Pegasus, her mighty wings floruishing in a display of cockyness while her talons scrapped the ground to make her entrance draw more attention.

"Oh, nothin much. Got an invite to a party by Vinyl Scratch."

"There's a better party going on at the club, Dash." And it's nowhere near that filly-fooler, she thought to herself as she smirked. "You comin'?"

"Of course. Race you there?"

"You're on!" Gilda crouched and spread her wings. She took off, leaving Dash to ponder if she should speak up to the griffon about her, secret. They were friends, right?


	22. Rainbow In The Dark

Twilight found herself surrounded by darkness. A wall of clouds, black as the night, swarmed around her, choking her. She felt pain as her lungs struggled for the air that the clouds seemed to drain away. The humidity was unbearable.

Then, a voice, deep and meanacing, spoke from the fog, red lighting flashing with every syllable it spoke.

_**"Weak willed little foal. You're just as mortal as the rest of them, but your power is immense. I can taste it. I require it..."**_

Twilight cringed at the almost lecherous tone the voice had when it said that.

_**"You may have vanguished Nightmare Moon, but she was only a byproduct of my power. My parting gift to the royal sisters that destroyed me. But not entirely..."**_

"What are you?" Twilight asked, feeling herself overwhelmed with an immense fear that she couldn't explain.

_**"You'll find out soon enough, child. When your mind is ripe enough for me to take root, I will be as real as you want...nay! DESIRE me to be! Then all will be lost."**_

"Not if I can stop you too." Twilight sneered, showing bravery she didn't know she had.

**_"You've already lost, child. I am far more than you can comprehend, and your precious Celestia will not come to your aide. One by one, your friends are being turned against you. When my power manifests through you, everyone will believe the disasters are your fault."_**

Twilight turned away, biting back tears.

**_"O' rainbow of darkness_**

**_The darkness sends_**

**_Now begin the night_**

**_That never ends!"_**

The purple unicorn jolted awake as if she was being drowned. Cold sweat ran down her face and spine. What was that all about? And why did she have such a terrible headache? After rubbing her temple with her hoof, she let her mind recollect its thoughts and her heart slow to normal.

"Rainbow of darkness..." she whispered to herself. "Night that never ends? That sounds just like Nightmare Moon...but this was more meanacing, and powerful."

She glanced out her window at the moon hanging low, no longer bearing the shadow of the mare she grew up seeing so often. She did that. She overcome those impossible odds, made new friends, and saved all of Equestria. Princess Luna was forever in her debt, though she was much to generous to claim that.

But this, this was something completely different. Not even her countless hours of studying and dabbling could make heads or tails of what she just experenced, who just spoke to her.

"Ugh...Spike, get the book of old Pony Tales."

No response.

"Spike!" she snapped, thumping a fustrated hoof on the matress.. Then she remembered Spike was no longer there and shook her head, her unkempt mane hanging in her eyes.

Slowly, and somewhat painfully, she pulled herself from bed and across the library, using her horn to retrieve the book she sought. Using her magic, even for such a simple task, made her migrane even worse. By the time she could read the pages, her vision was already swimming.

Deciding to not do that again, she placed the book on the floor and nosed through the pages until she found the contents.

"Let's see...rainbows...rainbows...Rainbow of Darkness. See Tirek. Hm. Seaponies, Smooze, sucubi, ah! Tirek..."

Twilight struggled to read the wordy tale, fighting her headache.

_Once upon a time, long, long ago, there were six ponies just like you and I. They had fun and frollicked about..._

"I'm going for a Double Inside Out Loop!" the impuslive Pegasi exclaimed as she took to the air, the sun giving her pink coat and blue mane an almost angellic aura.

"But it's dangerous, Fyreflye!" a fellow Pegasus cried, this one a minty green color.

"Danger is my life, Medley!" Fyreflye proudly stated as she barrled towards the ground. She darted past the other ponies and crashed right into Applejack and her apple picking.

Twilight mused at the name coiencidence. Perhaps that's how Applejack got her name? And this Fyreflye was so much like Rainbow Dash it was uncanny.

_The ponies fun was cut short, however, as a nasty storm began to brew, hearalding the arrival of the Stragons. One of these draconic creatures was ridden by a mysterious pony wearing a cloak and hood._

_Fireflye and the others looked on in horror as their friends were scooped up by the monsters, with the mystery pony proclaming they now belong to Tirek, master of the Midnight Castle._

_Scorpan kneeled before his master, who was shrouded in darkness upon his throne._

"We have captured two of the ponies, master."

_**"Only two?"**_ Tirek asked, his voice a quiet anger that was more terrifying than any shouting could be. _**"I need four ponies for my charriot. Not two, not three. Do I have to have Grogar show you how it's done?"**_

"Grogar? That fool can't even conquer those savage buffalo! What chance does he have to..."

_**"SILENCE! You will prepare another raid, now!"**_

"As you wish, Master." Scorpan bowed and backed out of the room.

_**"That is exactly what I wish."**_


	23. Purple Pawn

Check out my story and other great works on the new Friendship Is Magic Fanfiction site! Color text and images abound! www. fimfiction .net

* * *

Twilight tossed and turned in bed, trying to get back to sleep after absorbing all that information about Tirek. The parallels of the ponies in the legend to her own friends, the bestowing of the Elements of Harmony unto them. Even...even the Sonic Rainboom, imbuded with the magic of the royal sisters, destroyed the tyrant and restored the light.

The coincidende was too great for her analytical mind to ignore. For some reason, it ate away at her. Made her feel that her whole life was somehow orchistrated, that everything happened for a reason she could not understand. That she had no control over her life at all.

Celestia would never do anything like that to her, would she? Sure she was known for her cunning and her occasional prank, but...to manipulate the entire life of a pony...would she even have the heart to do such a monsterous act? It was then she realized that she never really paid much attention to her own cutie mark. She thought it was just something to represent her love of magic, but now she figured out that it was a crude representation of the Elements of Harmony.

She was just a puppet. She had no life...no friends...they were all an act...and the worst part? Princess Luna's return had demoted the once 'faithful student' to a third wheel. Now she was free to live her lie of a life until she needed to be called upon again to save Equestria.

She was a tool, used then tossed away and forgotten.

The seed had finally taken root.

The unicorn's head began to throb as she subconsiously told herself that none of that was true. Her strong will began a duel with her wandering mind, and the fight playing out on the inside of her eyelids was not pretty to watch.

_If you're friends are a lie...how come you can feel the love they have for you?_

**Because they're being lied too as well! They are just actors!**

_NO! They are your friends, and they need your help in their time of turmoil!_

**It was your fault Dash ran away to begin with. It's YOUR FAULT they're in such a condition! And now Spike and the children are in danger because they hate to see you suffer.**

_That proves that your friends are not a lie! They're willing to risk life and limb to help you and the others!_

**That proves nothing! You've read the stories where she's manipulated entire knigdoms to lay down their arms! What makes you think you're any different?**

_I know that her trust in you is for the greater good. She would never do such a thing as to make you a puppet!_

"SHUT UP!" Twilight shot upright and screamed as loud as she could, tears streaming down her face. She felt violently ill.

She glanced around the empty library, hoping that her voice wasn't so loud as to attract attention, and blushed. The voices in her pounding skull stopped their debate, but the questions raised by both side's arguments did little to help the unicorn enjoy her newfound silence.

Well, no getting back to sleep now. She needed someone to talk to. If her friends were as true as she tried to convince herself they were, she would have plenty of shoulders to cry on.

Pulling herself out of bed, she used the faint light of the coming dawn to nagivate the library, which she must've fitfully turned upsidedown with her magic while trying to sleep. She was glad Spike wasn't here. It wouldn't be fair to leave this mess for him to pick up. She'd tend to it later, when she could think straight.

First stop was Sugercube Corner. Perhaps, Pinkie would be in better spirits than before. She hesitantly knocked on the door, and waited for a response. After a few agonizing seconds, the door slowly opened, revealing a still flat maned Pinkie, holding a suspiciously large knife in her mouth. The blade was crusted with a dried, red substance.

Twilight was horrified, until Pinkie set the knife down, and licked off some of the frosting on the blade.

"Hello."she spoke, no life at all in her voice.

"Oh, sorry. I just hoped you were in a better mood, is all." Twilight smiled, rubbing the back of her foreleg with the other.

"Why would I be? It was my fault for not realizing it sooner. But it was your fault she ran away!" Pinkie snapped, an uncharacteristic edge to her voice.

"What?"

"I said...it's your fault..."

Those last two words echoed in Twilight's head, swiring around and mocking her. She hung her head in silent defeat.

"She'll come back. She is the Element of Loyalty after all." the unicorn tried to muster a smile.

"And what if she doesn't? Then what? Are you going to magically make her appear? Drag her back by her tail?"

Twilight didn't have an answer. "Pinkie, why are you acting like this?"

"You wouldn't understand. Not that you would care anyway."

"How can you say such things?"

Her response was a door in the face. But the pain in her heart far outweighed the pain in her head.


	24. Ovis canadensis atratus

Somewhere in the depths of the Appleloosan Mountains, was a cave, undisturbed for centuries. But tonight, of all nights, something stirred within. Dusty bones, long dead and forgotten, began to move of their own accord, reassembling and reforming into a crude structure that was then filled with life and given flesh once more.

Standing proud, bones snapping audibly as they got back into the daily motions, was an immense ram. His shaggy coat, as black as the darkness that revived him, hung in mats and tangles to the ground. His massive horns, curved into terrible points, framing his scowling face. His eyes glowed red, burning with the intensity of dark magic of a power untold. Dark magic second only to the force that gave him life once more.

"Ah! I see you are in good spirits, Master!" the ram spoke to no one, his voice gruff and gravely. An akward silence fell upon the cave, but he cocked his head as if listening to a response.

"A thousand years, you say? Well, sounds like some ponies will be in for a culture shock!"

More silence.

"I'm where? Apparently the landscape has changed since my...demise..."

Anypony present at this conversation would think this ram was mad for talking to himself.

"No, Master! I will not fail! Scorpan was always a fool. But I, Grogar, shall succeed!"

The mighty beast cowered and began shaking slightly.

"No, Master! Anything but that! Please! I promise I will not fail!"

After a few agonizing minuets, the ram managed to regain composure. "Of course, Master. A source of pure, innocent magic is heading this way? Yes...a barganing chip for a more powerful prize...What? A unicorn powerful enough to be a gateway? Yes..."

Grogar shared a hearty laugh with the imaginary voices, then with a flash of bright red, disappeared to his own devices.

* * *

Spike and the Crusaders had left the train, and waved goodbye to the strong ponies that pulled it. All that was left now was to find Apple Bloom's cousin Braeburn to have a place to stay, then plan out how they were to find Dash.

"Wow! This is just like those old movies I see on TV late at night!" Scootaloo exclaimed, looking over the tiny town. It looked like it came right out of a Colt Eastwood movie. She couldn't wait to go on an adventure, or round up some bank robbers.

"We're not here to sightsee. We need to lay out a plan to find Dash." Spike reminded.

"What's to lay out? You know where Little Strongheart's tribe is, don't ya?" the orange Pegasus asked, trying to find an argument to get away.

"That's not the point. The desert is dangerous without proper guidance. I only got there last time because I was accidently kidnapped. Going at it alone, we'll need water first and foremost."

"Cousin Braeburn!" Applebloom cried, and bounded towards the tan pony wearing a vest and Steson hat.

"Well, tarnation! Whatn' the hay you doin' out here, Apple Bloom? Applejack let you go out here alone? I always knew she was a bit crazy."

"We're on a rescue mission, for our friend!" Apple Bloom explained.

"All the way out here? Did she get ponynapped?"

"No, she ran away. But we got to find her before it's too late!"

"What she's trying to say," Spike interviened, pushing the filly away so he could talk. "Is we need some supplies so we can travel to the buffalo tribe."

"Well, that's a might ways from here. I don't think cousin Applejack would be plum to happy if she found out I let her sister and her friends go out there and get lost."

"Well, if you can provide a guide or somepony, we'll happily accept." Spike conceeded, much to Apple Bloom's chargin.

"I reckon I ain't got nobody foalish enough to go out into the desert at such a short notice." Brayburn lamented, looking off at the crowd of ponies going about their business. He noticed a storm brewing on the horizon. "Sides, it's about to go an' storm. It'd be real dangerous out there then."

The cowpony glanced down to see three sets of watering eyes and a disappointed dragon. He sighed. "Tell ya what. Ya'll come stay with me for the night, an' I'll see what I can do to help ya tomorrow morning. Deal?"

Spike agreed to the terms, and the house rules.

Soon, Spike and the Crusaders were seated around a hoof built table, in an equally hoof built home. The place gave an air of old fashioned kindness, and the fruits of an honest days work. The meal was also filling, as they had apple dumplings and apple cider. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo could handle the potency of the cider, but Sweetie Bell displayed a look of suprise as the sugars rushed to her head. The others snickered.

"Now, if ya'll are dead set on this mission, ya'll need your rest. So mosey onto bed." Braeburn commanded. "I'll see if I can russle up somepony to help in the morning."

The four nodded and left to the set up guest room that held four cots. After a bit of rolling and silence, Spike was nudged awake.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah'm nervous. What if something nasty from that evil thingy comes and tries to get us?" Apple Bloom asked.

"What makes you think that? We made it this far, and we're not going to quit now. Besides, you got me protecting you, right?"

"Ah guess you're right. Thanks, Spike."

"Aw shucks, t'ain't nutthin'." Spike replied in his best accent, making the filly snicker.

"Ah'm glad we're together now, Spike. If somethin' bad does happen, at least we didn't miss this moment."

She laid down to sleep next to the dragon, who only smiled and blushed. It was weird having someone come onto him, as normally he was the one chasing hopeless dreams.

As the four slept, a pair of glowing red eyes peered through the window.


End file.
